Hand held probes are used in characterizing electrical contacts and leads on printed circuit boards. The reliability of results depends oftentimes on the steadiness of the probe user's hands. As printed circuitry becomes denser and more complex, it is increasingly difficult to accurately place and hold a probe in proper alignment during testing. Failure to maintain a probe in proper position for readout leads to the need for repetition and becomes costly in terms of both time and human resources.
It is important to assure integrity of readings as components and leads become smaller. Accurately placing and securely holding a probe in proper alignment reduces the need for repetition and thereby reduces costs associated with testing. A problem sometimes arises when the hands of one operator are not adequate to the tasks of both holding a probe and making real time adjustments to the oscilloscope. An operator is forced into awkward positions and may lose his or her steadiness of grip while trying to view and adjust the oscilloscope. Multiple operators become involved in obtaining a single reading. One must try to hold the probe steady while another tends to oscilloscope adjustments.
It is, therefore, desirable to enable a single operator to reliably place a probe and hold it steady while viewing and adjusting an oscilloscope.